Journey To Avalon Prime - Part 1 & 2
by WulfBane
Summary: "Part 1: The Briefing" - The SG-1 venture to P3X-239 to discover who its inhabitants are. "Part 2: Captured!" - The SGC find out that they wern't too welcomed to P3X-239.


## The Journey to Avalon Prime

### Part 1 - The Briefing

  


Disclamer: The characters/concepts related to Stargate are the property of Showtime, MGM, and all of the other affiliated companies and, while not being used with their expliced consent, it is all done in good faith. The characters/concepts of WulfBane, Avalon Prime, the APSF, and all other related elements are of my own creation and may only be used with my expliced permission (simply e-mail me at wulfbane@yahoo.com). The names of the other SGC team leads and their respective units are the ideas of their creators (all from the SGC game web site) and used only after recieving their explicit authorization. 

General George Hammon, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and the rest of SG-1 arrive in the SGC briefing room and take their seats. "OK people," Gen. Hammon begins, "you've all read the initial report of what happened. Opinions?"

"Well Sir," responds Maj. Carter, "we have identified the MALP found by SG-2 on P7Y-503 as being the one sent to P3X-237. As you know, when the MALP was initially sent to P3X-237, we were only able to receive a short video transmission, revealing some sort of figure just before they darted away and some dialog believe from this per-"

O'Neill interjects, "Yes, Major. We all saw that GREAT picture and listed to the recording just before they took out the MALP. What's new?"

"What's new, Sir, is what appears to have really happened to the MALP after we lost contact. Like you said, we originally believed that the people of P3X-237 destroyed the MALP. But what appears to have really happened is that they were able to locate the power supply and simply disconnect it from the rest of the MALP systems. Afterwards, we guess they just dumped it off at P7Y-503, where SG-2 found it a week later."

"And this means?" counters Col. O'Neill.

"Well, it means that the people of P3X-237 are a fairly advanced species because they were able to locate the MALP's battery supply quite quickly and disable it without touching the remainder of the MALP systems."

"OK. So they appear to be technologically advanced," Gen. Hammon states. "Now, who are they and can they be trusted? Could they be Gou'ald?"

Dr. Jackson starts "Well, from the MALP image of the figure, they appear to worship animals. The figure seems to have a 'fox' like headpiece on. They could be another Native American derived group."

"But they could also be Goa'uld," Col. O'Neill interrupts again. "I seem to remember that they tend to use animal helmets too. You know, Jackals, Snakes, Vultures! Ring a bell?"

"I do not think so," replies Teal'c in his ever calm voice. "I don't recognize such a helmet design belonging to any Gou'ald caste that I know of." Dr. Jackson begins to reexamine the picture.

"But you haven't met all of the System Lords, correct?" O'Neill counters. "Couldn't this be someone you don't know?"

"This is correct."

Still looking down at the picture, Dr. Jackson raises his left hand to stop the current conversation and interject. "Wait, wait, wait. Teal'c, aren't all Jaffa helmets usually some sort of metallic color? This guy looks more like he has some metal helmet on over a red cloth or fur."

"You are also correct, Dr. Jackson."

Concerned, Gen. Hammon asks, "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, it doesn't seem likely that this figure is a Gou'ald. Plus, from the bit of sound we got, they might actually be in conflict with Sokar. We might be able to get their help against the Goa'uld."

"And what makes you so sure that we won't get attacked once we get to the other side?" asked a skeptical O'Neill. "He did seem to get over to the MALP in a hurry once he noticed it."

"Well, considering that they didn't open fire on the MALP and utterly destroy it, I think that they were cautious and assessed the situation before shutting it down," answered Dr. Jackson. "We might be able to negotiate with them."

Bringing the briefing to a conclusion, Gen. Hammon states his decision. "I agree with Dr. Jackson. But we will proceed with caution. I'll have a unit from SG-3 and 11 accompany you in case the local population is hostile and SG-8 and 9 will assist with exploration and setting up negotiations with the local leaders. You will assemble in the gate room at 1400 hours. Dismissed."

With that, the four members of SG-1 depart to prepare for their next assignment.

* * *

Col. O'Niel and the rest of SG-1 have assembled in the SGC gate room, along with Col. Steel and 3 others from her "Steel Cage" unit, Col. Ryan and 3 "Operation Specialists", Col. Armstrong leading a quartet of Bravo Squadron, and Col. Bastet and 3 from her "Circle". "OK everybody, you know your duties. We are to open diplomatic relations with the people on P3X-237. This means that we are to open fire only when it is our only option." The squad of 20 SGC officers proceed through the gate, anlong with a Mobile Ground Transport to P3X-237.

When they reach the otherside, they see that the area around the Stargate has rolling grassy hills with some lightly forested areas. They also hear the cry of a falcon overhead. O'Niel comments "Well, sounds like the wildlife is thriving. Back to buisness though. Steel, you take SG-11 to cover the right flank. Bastet, you send your people to scout over the ridge to the left. Armstrong, SG-3 should take point. Ryan, you will stick with us. Lets move out."

The teams take there possitions and proceed in exploring the area around the Stargate to search for signs of civilation. Suddenly, there is the sound of energy weapons fire over the ridge to the left, accomponied by the sound of automatic weapons fire. Over the comm radios, crys for help can be heard. "We are under fire.... Bastet is down.... Zat..." Then silence.

Col. O'Niel motions to the other teams. "OK everybody! Lets go get them out of there!" The members from the SGC head up the ridge where SG-9 came under fire. When they crest the hill, they find all four members of SG-9 down on the ground and dozens of huminoids with canid heads aiming what appears to be weapons at the members of the SGC. There are additional huminoids with bullet wounds lying amoung the unknown soldiers.

A bit of a stand off occurs with both groups of "aliens" aiming their weapons at each other. Suddenly, one of the canid humanoids in red and a metal head gear device on raises his left hand, points it forward, and crys out "Take the Gou'ald attacker!" With this motion, the other humanoids open fire with their weapons, firing blasts that resemble Zat'n'ktel shots. Members of the SGC begin to fall one by one, but not before they are able to return fire hitting their attackers.

Then all is quiet...

  


* * *

* * *

  


## The Journey to Avalon Prime

### Part 2 - Captured!

  


Disclamer: The characters/concepts related to Stargate are the property of Showtime, MGM, and all of the other affiliated companies and, while not being used with their expliced consent, it is all done in good faith. The characters/concepts of WulfBane, Avalon Prime, the APSF, and all other related elements are of my own creation and may only be used with my expliced permission (simply e-mail me at wulfbane@yahoo.com). The names of the other SGC team leads and their respective units are the ideas of their creators (all from the SGC game web site) and used only after recieving their explicit authorization. 

Colonel Jack O'Neill slowly awakes to find himself bound to a chair in a darkened room with another figure standing along the wall. As his eyes begin to adjust to the light, he believes that he is seeing things because the more he looks at the figure, the more it looks like a wolf. O'Neill, attempting to regain his senses, shakes his head and blinks his eyes. The figure begins to speak in a gruff voice. "Ah, I see that you are awake. From what my X.O. said, you appear to be the alien leader. Now, who are you, how did you find this place, and what are you doing here?"

Still groggy, Col. O'Neill responds, "What? Who? I'm Col. Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force." His awareness of the situation begins to return. "Where am I? Who are you? What have you done with my people?"

"Oh. Pushy for someone under dourest. OK. I guess I owe you that much. I'm Col. WulfBane of the APSF. You are being held in an interrogation room. Your people are all right, though you did injure many of my men as well. You're crude weapons have caused many honorable fighters to become wounded and are no longer able to serve the APSF. My scout saw your people arrive through the portal ring. I ask you again. What world are you from and why are you here?"

Col. O'Neill, not wishing to divulge any information to his captor, replies with only one statement. "I am Jack O'Neill, Colonel, USAF, Serial Number 37-895-3794-382."

WulfBane shakes his head in shame. "I figured that you had honor. I told you what you wanted, but you refuse to honor my requests. Why?"

"I am Jack O'Neill, Colonel, USAF, Serial Number 37-895-3794-382." WulfBane strikes the Colonel forcefully with the back of his claw. "I am Jack O'Neill…. Colonel…. USAF, Serial Number 37-…895-37…94-382."

"I see that I'm not going to get anything out of you. Maybe some of your subordinates will be a little more cooperative." With that, WulfBane leaves the interrogation room with Col. O'Neill still restrained and now slightly battered.

* * *

Teal'c, also restrained by himself in a room similar to the one the Colonel was in, begins to stir. He is able to make out not one, but two figures accompanying him in his room. Though it is dark, Teal'c is able to make out that one figure has tall ears, a narrow canine-like snout and it appears to be red fur. The other figure appears to have a bird-like head and a pair of wings behind. The canine figure begins. "Good. The Jaffa is finally awake. So. What system lord do you serve and how did you find us?"

Teal'c calmly replies, "I serve no Gou'ald. I serve along side the humans that were with me to fight the false gods and to free my people from oppression. We found your world by chance."

"A Jaffa fighting AGAINST the System Lords? Ha!! You don't lie very well. From your gold tattoo, it looks like you serve Apophis. Now, how did you find us and why are you here!?"

"I am speaking the truth. It is true that I was once First Prime to Apophis, but these humans showed me that they were strong enough to be able to fight against Apophis and the other Goa'uld System Lords. We are exploring the network of Stargates in search of other worlds who can help in our fight against the Gou'ald and to free my people from their oppression."

"LIAR!!", with that, it almost appears to Teal'c that the humanoid canine's eyes have a fiery glow to them and he hits Teal'c with a right cross, knocking Teal'c and his chair over.

The bird-like creature grabs the other figure by his arms just before he attacks Teal'c again. "Cool it Fox! You know that WulfBane didn't want him injured until we can figure out who these people are. Now you know why he asked me to be here with you. If you ask me, I don't think that you should be here to begin with."

Fox turns his head to look at the bird-man and sneers at him. "We know who he is! He is a Goa'uld! He is here to destroy us! That is all the Gou'ald do! You want us to show mercy on him? What about the mercy that they showed on my clan?!"

The bird-man, still holding tightly to Fox attempts to calm him. "I know you out rank me, but I am going to ask that you leave. I knew that he would just enrage you. And when you get fired up like that, you don't think clearly and act before you realize the possible outcome of your actions." Fox begins to take deep breaths, begins to calm himself, shakes his arms quickly to break himself free, and exits the room angrily. The bird-man rights Teal'c in his chair. "I'm sorry for what Fox Omega did to you. You see, as a kit, his entire clan was killed by Gou'ald Death Gliders when he was out hunting. He grew up alone, with only thoughts of revenge on the Gou'ald and others like him who would wish to destroy innocent creatures like that. Oh how rude, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Captain Alpha Gryph. You already met Major Fox Fire Omega. And you are?"

"I am Teal'c. I can understand his pain. When I defected from Apophis and joined the humans, Apophis destroyed my family as well. And in our journeys, we have seen many others who have been forced to suffer at the hands of the Gou'ald. I forgive him for his actions."

Alpha Gryph starts to nod. "You know what Mr. Teal'c, I actually believe you. I don't know what it is, but I trust you. I'm not going to let you go, but I'm going to make sure that you and your people are treated well. Don't worry, they are all fine. The weapons we used on you were derived from your Zat'n'ktel. Before I go to check on Fox and report what you have said, may I ask you what world you arrived here from? And are you truly here in a quest to fight the Gou'ald?"

"We have arrived here from Earth. We meant your people no harm. And it is true. We felt that we could enlist your assistance." As Teal'c mentioned Earth, Alpha Gryph seems to be taken aback and doesn't really pay much attention to the rest of what Teal'c has to say. Alpha Gryph gives a nod, stands up, and leaves. Shortly there after, a feline figure enters to tend to Teal'c's wounds.

* * *

Dr. Jackson awakes to the sight of the WulfBane in his detention cell. WulfBane starts it off rather sternly. "OK. I already had a conversation with your Col. O'Neill. I hope that you will be more cooperative. Who are you and why are you here?"

Dr. Jackson, who's glasses have been removed, squints towards the wolf figure. "Well, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson of the SGC. We came here from Earth. We didn't mean your people any harm. We were hopping that we could get you to help us fight against the Gou'ald. Who are you and what is this world?"

"You appear to have more honor then your Colonel. I am Col. WulfBane. As far as what world this is, I don't think I should divulge that just yet. You need to earn more of my trust. And you said Earth? They are nowhere near advanced enough to be able to work the portal rings. Earth is just a feudal world where they are all destroying themselves in foolish battles. And besides, we were told that their portal ring was destroyed millenniums ago."

"Well Col. WulfBane, I am speaking the truth. We uncovered one of the Stargates, as we call it, and we do have computers that allowed us to activate the gate. And not to sound like I'm bragging, I am the one who determined how the gate dialing sequence worked."

WulfBane begins rubbing his jowl and looks at Dr. Jackson skeptically. At that moment, Alpha Gryph enters and salutes WulfBane. "At ease Captain." The two creatures move off to the corner. "What do you have to report?"

* * *

"Well, we have managed to question all the humans that came through. Many refused to answer any questions, replying with only their name, rank, and serial number. But the story that the others gave were fairly consistent. They appear to be travelers from Earth. Yes, Earth. They recently figured out how to use the portal rings and are exploring the different worlds in an attempt to save their planet from the threat of the Gou'ald."

"I'm getting a similar story from this one as well. What of their Jaffa companion?"

"Well, Fox Fire roughed him up a bit, but he says that the was once a First Prime, but has joined these humans to free his people. He seemed sincere. I think they can be trusted and that they are really from Earth. There must have been big changes since we left. They have mastered the portals, so it shows that they have reached a certain level of maturity."

"Very well Gryph. Be sure that their wounds are treated and we will assemble them in the great hall. Dismissed." With that, Alpha Gryph salutes WulfBane and departs. "Well Dr. Jackson, looks like we may share some bond in the past with your people." WulfBane exits the room and another wolven figure enters to release Dr. Jackson and escort him to join the rest of the SGC members.

* * *

The members of the SGC are all assembled in a large temple room, still stripped of their gear. From behind an alter, a green figure comes out which can only be described as resembling a dragon. The being begins to speak. "Greetings humans. My name is Dragon Prime. Welcome to Avalon Prime..."


End file.
